The Sly Fox of Remnant
by FoxyBtch
Summary: Daniel Renard, A fox faunas without having any obvious faunas features, is accepted into Beacon. Little did they know, they brought themselves misfortune.
1. Chapter 1

Ah, Don't You just love the smell of morning vomit? That was sarcasm, obviously. Oh what he wouldn't give to not be a faunus right now. Daniel Renard was on his way to Beacon academy, to fulfill his dream of being a hunter, well one of his dreams but the other one could wait for now. The airship had only been in the air for like ten minutes now and Beacon was in sight, but some blonde kid just couldn't hold his breakfast anymore. Maybe he had motion sickness? How could that be used for a prank?

Dan looked over to two girls who started squabbling about, Shoes? No he must have just heard wrong. The taller one had long, wilde blonde hair. She had a fair complexion and nice skin, of which there was no shortage on display. Her outfit's colors accentuated her hair and skin nicely, however the design was definitely something that should not be aloud at a school but hey he wasn't complaining. Her, uh, assets were a nice sight to say the least.

Her shorter companion was definitely to young to be here. Accepted early? Most likely. Her black hair was highlighted by red tips and her outfit also followed that theme, accentuated by silver bits and pieces. She was about up to the blonde's nose in total height. She was kinda cute, not in the creepy _She looks hot for a six year old_ kind of cut but rather she was just attractive.

The way those two communicated and interacted with one another was akin to siblings, but they looked nothing alike. Maybe adoption? Half siblings? Close cousins? Just friends? He would put his money on one either being adopted or having one different parent.

Anyway the airship had already begun to descend towards the landing dock. As the doors opened the kid who had barfed ran off as fast as he could. Dan sighed as he walked out on the landing strip. He took a small moment to admire the sight before him. It wasn't too special, just a glorified castle. The architecture was interesting, not the cool just interesting. He sighed again before continuing on down the path.

After a while of walking at a leisurely pace he heard rapid footsteps and could only just watch as a huge group of students dashed past him, he ended up getting pushed forward and dragged along by the mob. He couldn't see the faces that surrounded him.

 _Well i'm just along for the ride now i guess._ He said as he sped walked along with the mob around him. For a second he thought he heard an explosion outside of his little commotion, before he had to refocus on trying to keep his balance.

The mob had been stampeding around the halls of beacon for around twenty minutes. As they rounded a corner Dan was thrown from the middle of the group to the middle of the hallway. They rest of the mob kept stampeding down the hallway leaving dan in a crossroads, Literally. He was now in the middle of four hallways, and oh so very lost.

"Well this is the best goddamn excuse to be late to orientation in the world," He mused to no one in particular.

"THIS IS WHY I WILL NEVER TRUST YOU AGAIN!" Dan nearly jumped out of his skin, assuming whoever said that was talking to him.

He turned around quickly to be met with two people, a girl who stood up to Dan's shoulder and a guy who probably towered over him. The girl had light blue shoulder length hair. Her outfit was mostly around the same color with white accents. She was pretty to say the least. She looked pretty annoyed, so safe bet she's the one who screamed at him.

The Behemoth however looked pretty chill. He had a buzzcut and ever so slightly present stubble lining his jaw. If his height wasn't intimidating enough he had a large Gun strapped on his back along with two similar looking swords. His outfit was pretty basic, some army shorts and a tanktop with some brown combat boots.

"Uh, sorry?" Dan cocked a brow as they approached.

"Oh not you, just this big oaf." The girl threw her thumb towards Hagrid as he sighed, "I'm just gonna start calling you Oafen."

"Please don't" he replied.

"Anyway sorry to disturb you but do you know the way to the auditorium?" The girl asked.

Dan shook his head, "No sorry, i honestly don't even know where we are in the first place." he sighed loudly, "last time i could actually see i was in the courtyard."

The girl was obviously both confused and depressed, "Oh well, Sorry to bother you." he felt a little bad, she sounded really disappointed, but orientation wouldn't start for another fifteen to twenty minutes. He looked up to see they had already started down a hallway.

"Wait!" Dan ran to catch up, the girl turned as he approached, "Sorry i just thought i should stick with you guys if it's cool, y'know still have no idea how to even exit the building right now."

The girl giggled at that last bit, "yeah sure, i'm Lucia"

Behemoth stepped up with an outstretched arm which Dan gladly took, "I'm Owen"

Dan looked back quizzically, "really? Doesn't seem to fit." Owen just shrugged, "I'm just gonna call you Goliath. Anyway I'm Dan" he shot them both a toothy Grin.

They walked into the auditorium as the headmaster seemingly ended his speech and

walked off the stage. So basically they missed whatever important shit he might have said. Luckily a blonde professor came up to the mic so maybe Dan will be able to pick out what was said in their absence.

"You will be spending the night in the Ballroom, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be prepared" or not. That works too.

Dan sighed loudly as he plopped onto his sleeping bag, "Oh well probably wasn't too important."

Lucia looked up from the book she had begun to read, Ninjas of Love? Huh, good book. "So uh, does this make us friends?"

Dan cocked an eyebrow at her, "Uh, sure i guess."

She laughed nervously, "Sorry I'm not really used to this whole thing. Owen has been my only friend for years now." Speaking of Goliath, where was he? Dan could swear he was just behind them when they left the auditorium, and he was there when they ate dinner too. Jesus how easy is it to lose a giant? He began looking through the sea of faces in the room.

"What are- Oh Owen went to the bathroom" Bathroom? Oh no…

"MOTHER FUCKER!" the giant's roars were heard through the entire school most likely. Dan had to refrain from laughing. _Hey it still worked, just not on the intended victim. Luckily plan B is still available._ Owen stomped out into the room, covered in blue and pink paints, chalks, and powder. He was obviously furious.

The Faunus couldn't help but let a couple chuckles escape his lips. Everyone else snapped out of their initial shock and began laughing hysterically. Owen's face scrunched in irritation as he stomped out of the room, probably to find a teacher. Or a shower.

"Man i wonder what happened?" Lucia mused aloud. _Oh man i wish i could tell you but then i couldn't prank you later!_

"I don't know, maybe his weapon discharged dust?" Dan asked sarcastically.

"Well then what do you think happened jackass?" Lucia snapped back.

"Well he was covered in paint so maybe someone thought it would be funny to play a joke?" _hehehehehehehehe…_ Dan was so close to cracking before he finished that thought.

The night moved pretty slowly after that event, Lucia went to bed after finishing her chapter, the friendly Neighborhood giant returned after an hour now clean, and now he too was falling asleep.

But alas the young mischievous faunus was not one to fall asleep very easily. Insomnia, good for creative minds, horrible for keeping to schedules. He sighed loudly as he got up and stretched.

Most of the other students were preparing for bed. Dan decided to walk out of the room to… find something to eat, yeah that's a good excuse. In all actuality he just wanted to make sure plan B was ready for the morning. He had successfully slipped out unnoticed and made his way down the hall quickly and quietly.

 _Rope? Check. Paints? Check._ He checked everything and made sure it was in place and unnoticeable. Good, everything was okay here. He made his way down to the ballroom and slipped in. surprisingly no one noticed, but that was because there was an argument going on in the corner of the room.

The two girls from before were arguing with some white haired chick. Off to the side there was a raven haired girl who had a book in hand. Dan walked up and tapped the white haired one on the shoulder.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" she all but shrieked as she turned around obviously furious.

"Well i just wanted to ask if you could please quiet down, others are trying to sleep."

"See now that's how you ask that question!" the blonde said.

The white haired girl, who Dan was convinced was related to Winter Schnee, was about to say something but he cut her off with a raise of a hand, "I wasn't finished." she closed her mouth just as quickly she opened it and gestured for him to continue, "Well this young lady seems to have been reading and it's kinda rude to have an argument in front of her." the ravenette blushed and quickly hid it behind her book, "and either way it'd probably be wise to save your energy for initiation which, may i add, is our whole day tomorrow." She looked like she had something to say before discarding it. She simply nodded and walked off.

"Whoa, that was impressive." the blonde admired Dan's apparent ability to diffuse arguments. "I'm Yang by the way, what's your name hottie?"

"Dan, and might i add not to bad lookin' yourself." Dan flirtatiously shot back, she seemed pleasantly surprised.

"Ooo~ I like you." she winked. Man that was hot, anymore winks like that and he might need a cold shower.

"Yang!" the shorter girl said.

"What i can't have some fun?" shortstack just face palmed.

"I'm sorry about her she's weird, I'm Ruby." She held out her hand which Dan shook. "Anyway Yang we should go too, it was nice meeting you Blake, oh and you too Dan" he nodded as Ruby attempted to drag Yang away who was staring at him, he didn't mind. As they moved away yang just turned around and shot him a nice smile, he responded with his own wink.

"Thanks for that." The ravenette said, "Now i don't have to stop reading. I'm Blake by the way"

"Hey don't mention it, what's the book about if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh it's about a man with two souls, both fighting for control over his body." Blake seemed pretty self conscious, classic bookworm.

"Oh The Curse of The Wizard I love that book" Dan wasn't lying obviously, it was really good. It was actually rather old, like 75 years or something.

"Really!?" Blake perked up at that and her bow… Twitched. Oh she's a faunus, that makes sense. "I do too! Well so far I mean. It's a real page turner. I actually just got this copy at a local store in Vale, it was only $12 dollars. And for a hard cover too!" she took a breath and then seemed to calm down again, "sorry i just haven't met many people today who like books."

"No it's fine, rather cute actually." Dan said simply. Her bow twitched again, and she blushed redder than a tomato. "Anyway it was nice talking to you Blake, sleep well and just in case i don't see you tomorrow, Good Luck." he walked away, finished with his information probing, _Okay so anything to do with books is off the table._

End of chapter 1


	2. Initiation: PART 1

Chap 2.

" _NO!" Dan tried to get up only to add his own silent scream to the medley of agony. He had probably broken a rib or two when he landed._

" _Dan, honey you have to get up." The feminine voice was a mix between his mother's and… Lucia?_

"DAN!" He shot up, confused and scared. "Dan, it's okay you're here, at Beacon. It was just a nightmare" Lucia was looking at him, concerned. _Damn another nightmare._

"Sorry Lucia," he shook his head, clearing his mind in the process.

"It's fine, breakfast is going to start in half an hour, you should get up and get dressed" _breakfast? OH PLAN B!_

He shot up and ran to the bathroom. His clothes flew on, shirt, underwear, pants, socks, jacket, shoes…. Amulet. This amulet was his mother's, she gave it to him when,

"DAN!" Goliath was in front of him, snapping his fingers.

"Huh? Oh sorry just lost in thought." He took another look at his necklace before putting it on.

"It's fine man, Breakfast is like ten minutes away." He sighed, "I'm Starvin'"

Dan laughed, "Yeah, me too."

They walked down to the cafeteria. Lucia had saved them a spot.

"So, you guy's ready for today?" She asked as Dan sat down.

"Yeah for the most part-" Dan began,

"Hey there, Cutie" only to be interrupted by Yang, whispering in his ear.

He sighed, " Hey Hot stuff," She chuckled as she sat down, Ruby awkwardly following her lead.

"Uh…..." Owen cocked an eyebrow.

"Huh? OH RIGHT." _They didn't meet Yang yesterday._ "Guy's this is Yang and Ruby, I met them yesterday. Yang and Ruby, this is Lucia."

"What about me?"

"And that's the friendly Blue Giant." Dan finished with a chuckle.

Said giant gave Dan a death stare, "Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Now stop. Sorry about him, My name's Owen."

"Psshh you're no fun." Dan looked away, only to notice little ice queen trying to get past five guard's. _Huh, they look familiar._ He mused to himself _kinda like… Atwood guards._

"Oh my god." he thought aloud.

"What?" Yang asked concerned.

He pointed over to the group, "Those are Royal Atwood Guards"

"Like King Atwood?" Lucia asked.

"No, Like Prince Atwood, looks like we have a celebrity in our class."

"I heard he is training to become a Paladin." Lucia added.

"Why is he here then?" Ruby seemed the most excited about this all. Yang was surprisingly quiet on the subject, Dan could feel her stare on his face. He was still staring at the guards.

"Extra training, also probably to improve relations with Vale. He's the prince of Lordaeron. It got hit pretty hard eight years ago, grim attack. Paladin's are a sub branch of hunters so it makes sense that he has to go to an academy to finish his training. The Knights of the Silver Hand don't accept you until you've proven yourself." He sighed before turning back to the group. They were all staring at him, dumbfounded. "What?"

"You're smarter than you look." Mountain said simply.

"Yeah fuck you too Goliath." Dan said.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Everyone turned. Standing there, covered in pink and purple paint, was a dickhead known as Cardin. Dan had caught him picking on a faunus yesterday after dinner.

 _Plan B worked like a charm,_ he thought, _I'm honestly surprised_

The Cafeteria erupted into laughter, Especially Owen, who barked out, "Pink's a nice Color on you, really brings out your eyes."

TIMESKIP

Professor Ozpin seems like a real douchebag. This was only one of the thoughts rushing through Dan's mind as he flew through the air. This was definitely not the first thing he had in mind for initiation, Finding a relic? Pshh, this will be over WAY too soon. Just as long as Dan didn't have _HIM_ as a partner.

 _How am i going to land?_ He wondered for not the first time today. Then it hit him. A tree. Literally. Not on purpose, obviously. The tree somehow broke when he made contact, sending him downward into many other branches. When he finally made contact with the ground, he groaned loudly.

"Fuck." he rubbed his nose as he stood up.

 _Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_ Dan turned around quickly, hand latching onto the handle of _**Lily**_ _,_ his pistol. The growling was coming from a baby wolf. Not a beowulf, just a regular old baby wolf.

"Oh. My. God…." Dan was dumbfounded, "YOU ARE SOOOOOOO CUTE!"

He ran over to it, looking at it intently and adoringly. Then he thought of something, "where's your momma little guy? Or your pack for that matter?"

He proved to regret his words almost immediately, the little guy turned his head downward in a depressed manner. "Oh nonononono little guy! Don't be sad….. Uh, Hey!" He thought of something that would cheer up a wolf, "How about, you come with me?" the little guy perked up almost immediately. Barking and jumping onto him, he found shelter in Dan's satchel.

"I don't think that's allowed Dan." _That voice_

Dan whirled around quickly, pulling _**Lily**_ from her holster, to see _HIM._ "Gabriell Atwood"

"Then again painting the student body isn't allowed either but that's never stopped you before," He smiled his usual stupid smile, with his stupid perfect face, and his stupid perfect blonde hair. "That's how we met if i remember correctly. You painted Brain during one of our sparring sessions. I believe you said it was because he-"

"Because he looked at me weird." Dan finished. He wasn't wrong, Dan did paint the young prince's mentor, "And earned a spot as your personal manservant, a position where i saved your life hundreds, if not thousands of times."

"And a position where you became my best friend." Gabriell sighed, "Look I'm sorry for what happened to you two years ago-"

"Save it princess! I don't want your damn apology. We both were at fault" Dan sighed as he lowered _**Lily**_ , "Now can we stop it with the chick-flick moment please."

Gabriell laughed, "It's good to see you-"

"NO! No more chick-flick!" Dan yelled. "Also, i am keeping It. I don't give a shit what you say, He has no family and I will be his momma."

"Uh… Dan you're a guy."

"So?" Dan shot back, "Fine captain buzzkill, I'll be his Dad. or DAN! Eh?" Dan looked over to where Gabe was only to find an empty spot, "HEY YOU KNOW THAT WAS FUNNY!"

ELSEWHERE

"Another match has been made, Gabriell Atwood and Daniel Renard." Glynda stated matter o' factly, "Although Mr. Renard seems to have picked up a bit of contraband" Ozpin only replied with a hum, "...Ozpin you aren't going to let him keep it….. YOU ARE AREN'T YOU?!"

"Oh come now Glynda what's the harm?" He shot back.

"UGH THERE'S NO ARGUING WITH YOU!" She screamed, letting her rage boil over

TIMESKIP

"I Can't believe you got us lost." Dan said as he lie down on the ground staring up to the sky.

"I don't see you helping." Gabe said in a rather monotone voice.

"Well what the hell am i supposed to do?" He shot back, "pull out a map? Or do you prefer a compass?"

"Either would be good about now."

"I was being sarcastic"

"Really? Hard to tell, you break the rules so often i have trouble telling when you aren't"

 _ **BOOM! *GIRLY SCREAM***_

"Uh….."

"TO THE CHAOS!" The faunus ran in the direction of the boom.

"DANIEL!" Gabe was soon after,

ANOTHER TIMESKIP, YANG POV.

AN: Sorry

"CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR LIKE TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!?" She at least got her two seconds.

"Uh Yang?" Ruby tapped her sister's arm, pointing up to the sky.

Weiss was currently hanging from a nevermore. "How could you leave me?"

"I said Jump" Ruby shot back.

"She's gonna fall" Owen said.

"She'll Be fine"

"Oh hey look, she's falling" Lucia pointed out.

The tree's where suddenly shot apart as one such Dan shot through, on a collision course with Weiss. He managed to maneuver from flailing to a stable position facing the sky, that was sort of impressive. But the really impressive bit was when he managed to catch Weiss, and make an accident into a rescue. The group's attention was then directed to a giant Beowulf Roaring from where Dan immerged, fighting another kid.

DAN'S POV

He couldn't believe he had managed to do that. He had been pounded by the Beowulf and he was just going to fly through the air but then, after evening out, he saw little ice queen (That'd probably make her an ice princess) falling through the sky.

"So uh, You gotta plan?" she asked him, clinging into his arms as they flew through the air.

"I do but you might not like it." Her face went from scared to petrified. "Hang on tight!"

She screamed as he pulled out a dust crystal, igniting it with a burst of aura, blasting him toward the ground. The faunus had managed to shield her from the blast, it still hurt him like a bitch though, well that and her constant screaming in his ear as they flew towards the ground.

As they neared the earth he used a trick his old mentor taught him, pushing his aura downward and flipping backwards. He landed softly on the ground, Ice princess still in his arms.

"Um… Thanks" she turned away blushing.

"No problem," he said as he set her down, "Just uh, try not to use a giant bird as a taxi next time okay?" he said lightheartedly.

"DANIEL, I COULD USE YOUR HELP!" _OH SHIT THE BEOWULF._

He ran off towards the fight, checking on the little guy on his way, he was just kinda chillin' he seemed perfectly comfortable.

He Grabbed _**Lily**_ and unsheathed his Chokutō _**Tamashī**_ as he ran up to the big bad wolf. It slashed at him as he approached. He hopped off his right foot, flipping over big bad's swipe and slashing at it's jugular. Gabriell came down with a heavy slash with his own sword, splitting it's head in two.

"That was fun." Dan said nonchalantly sheathing _**Tamashī**_ in the scabbard on his back hip. (A/N: Think Sasuke's sword placement.)

"Next time i'm not even going to bother to shout your name."

"Oh come on! I knew he was there"

"Exactly my point" Gabe replied.

"OH ALSO!" Dan exclaimed exuberantly, "I FOUND THE RELICS!"

Gabe facepalmed as the faunus ran over to the group. He sighed and then followed his companion.

"Hey there Goliath!" Dan said as he pat said giant on his back, "Miss me?"

"No"

"Aw don't be like that buddy," Yang walked over with a flirtatious smile.

"Did You miss me?" she said in a mock worried tone.

"Aw, of course i missed my favorite blonde bombshell!" She smiled as he walked past the rest over to a pedestal. "Hey this one fits you perfectly Gabe," The faunus grabbed a white king piece and threw it over to the prince.

"Uh, Dan are you sure you should talk to him like that?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Oh no, don't worry i'm not the most important person he's talked to so casually"

"Well I don't know if you guys noticed but we seem to be kinda screwed here." Owen said matter o' factly as he pointed out toward a Giant Death stalker, the nevermore from before, and three more beowulfs emerging from the forest.

"Not if i can help it!" Ruby said as she dashed from the group in a flurry of rose petals. After a failed slash at the death stalker she turned back running to the group. Yang ran forward, attempting to help her little sister. (A/N: Dan found out they were sisters after the thing with Cardin, Just so you know.)

Dan ran out to help her also. The nevermore saw the two running to little red and decided to help out it's demonic brother. It charged up a feather storm, raining down large black needles o' death, catching Ruby's cloak. Yang was cut off as three feathers blocked her out. Dan jumped over the wall and weaved through the rest, just as the death stalker's tail was about to hit Ruby, a white blur sped past all of them, planting her sword into the ground, creating a wall of ice.

"You are SO childish" she said.

"Hey Gabriell i found your twin" Dan shouted back to said prince

"Weiss?" Ruby asked quietly

"And Dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style"

"It's like you were put in a copy machine without enough toner"

"And i suppose, I can be a bit…. Difficult but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you will quit trying to show off, i'll be…. Nicer."

"Nope, nevermind."

"I'm not trying to show off, i just want to show you i can do this,"

"Your fine" weiss finished as she walked away.

Ruby then whispered something that sounded a lot like, "Normal knees."

Yang then ran up and squeezed Ruby half to death, "so happy you're okay'

"Well as okay as Normal knees can get" Dan put in, making Ruby turn Red…. wow that's ironic.

"Guys that thing is circling back," vomit boy added in.

"Look there's no sense in dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us"

"But Aerith you were impaled by sephiroth." Dan said.

"She's Right our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Except to make sure they don't cut us off-"

"DAN!" Gabriell shouted.

"What?"

"Run and live, that is an idea i can get behind." Vomit boy added in.

"Time we left," Said some asian guy.

They then began their run to the cliffs, with Owen slapping Dan as he passed. As the group ran to the ruins Yang caught up to him, "I got the joke."

"Thank you, at least somebody understands culture."

 **To be continued**

 **End of chapter 2**

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I've been a bit busy with work and all but HERE IT IS!


End file.
